jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sango's Sweet Shop
is the second part of the eighth episode of Jewelpet Magical Change. This part is preceded by Sweets Operation!. Synopsis Despite her plan not going well, Laura keeps her promise and rewards Sango with her very own sweets shop. However, business is going badly as Sango keeps eating her wares. Plot Since that moment ago, Sango finds herself kneeling on the ground before Laura standing firm, begging to be forgiven as she prepares for the inevitble punishment. However, Laura denounces that she made her promise to her that she'd reward her regardless of the circumstances, to Sango's surprising relief. So Laura asks what she'd like and Sango decided to tell her. The following day, Airi and the Jewelpets head to the Jewel Mall to shop around. They encounter a shop out of the ordinary, assuming it must be a new shop. So the Jewelpets approach it to see what it is. The shop sign reads "3 x 5 = 15", much to their confusion of the shop's name choice. Then Sango appears before them, revealing herself to be the owner of the shop. The Jewelpets are excited to see Sango again, intrigued that she moved into town. Airi comes by and see Sango. The two both greeted each other for the first time. The gang head into the shop where they cater to Sango's menu. They were told Laura helped her out and it was Sango's dream to open a sweets shop. However, she states that her business hasn't been going well because no customers have ever visited her shop. The gang takes a look at her items and seems delighted at the quality she had. But Larimar also states that the shop is located in the corner of the mall. So Ruby makes a suggestion that they help Sango's shop thrive. Sango thanks them for their help. The Jewelpets then start promoting Sango's shop by attracting customers. Their Jewelpet appearances interests the crowd for their cute and adorableness. So customers now start heading inside to try some sweets. However, when they head inside, they were suddenly disappointed and everyone started to leave. When the Jewelpets noticed something was wrong, they ask around to find out. One of the customers stated that there was "nothing" to buy at the shop. So when the Jewelpets check what's wrong, they became surprised there was litterally nothing to buy even though there was some awhile ago. Ruby tries to find Sango to ask her about the problem, but when the gang finds her, they are shocked to discover that she has eaten up everything. Ruby scolds her for what she has done to make her realize her own idiocy. The gang were forced to close the shop for the day in order to resolve Sango's problem of eating up her own commodities. Although Sango was shocked what she was doing, she quickly decided to stop eating up her own food. But Labra asks if she would stop eating it. This leaves Sango nervous, eventually admits she won't control herself. So the rest try to figure out what to do now. Luna suggest that Sango stay at home, but Larimar states that she needs to keep her own shop running. Labra suggest eating a lot of breakfast, but Larimar also stated that her stomach is bottomless; she even ate all of Sweetsland because of her. With currently no ideas open, Sango begins to panics. In a random suggestion, Labra states that she should eat her own food in the open and hope that she'd be forgiven by her customers as time passes. But then the Jewelpet realizes it's already dinner time and that they have to return to Airi. Sango still tries asking for their help, but Larimar promises to her that they'll return tomorrow. As everyone gone home, they told Airi about Sango's own problem and Airi becomes displeased it didn't go well for her. But Larimar also stated that Sango is under "special trainning" to control her habits of eating her own stocks. Back at the shop, Sango is seeming trying to control herself of eating a slice of cake. But lest, she is unable to control herself and eats it anyways, to her own dismay. As she scolds herself, she suddenly realized something. The next day, the gang heads for Sango's shop in order to help her out again. Suddenly, they overhear a shopper complimenting something delicious. They see them with a shopping back of Sango's shop name and they all realize that Sango's shop must be thriving. When they head over to the shop, they discover a long line of customers for Sango's shop. They head inside and find Sango, amazed to hear that she didn't eat up on her own food. Sango is pleased, but asked for their help for her busy business. But suddenly, the gang looks at Sango's wares and discovers she is selling snack-related products. Sango told them that these products were popular since morning and as a result, she didn't even eat her own food. Ruby and Labra later sees sweets in the back, but Sango pushses them out saying they're "hers". So, the episode ends with the gang left stunned at Sango's change in menu while the customers keep rolling by. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Laura Fukuōji *Sakutarō Kirara Jewelpets *Ruby *Larimar *Labra *Luna *Sango *Luea Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 08B Category:Episodes